poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco
Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco is an upcoming sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot The owners of Shadow the Golden Retriever (voiced by Ralph Waite), Sassy the Himalayan cat (Sally Field), and Chance the American Bulldog (Michael J. Fox) decide to take a family trip to Canada. At the San Francisco International Airport, the animals escape after Chance panics and breaks free from his carrier. After eluding airport authorities, the animals find themselves in the city of San Francisco, with home on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. During the journey Chance bumps into a Boxer called Ashcan and his Bulldog friend Pete. Annoyed he refuses to let them past but Shadow tries to tell them they are just trying to get home. They do not listen and say they are going to eat Sassy. She hides on a window sill and Shadow and Ashcan fight. After a few seconds Sassy yells to Shadow that they have reinforcements, but it turns out to be, as Pete calls them, "Riley's gang". They help them, saying that the city is not a place for pets. Shadow explains they are lost and Riley points out that Chance is missing, who fled as the gang arrived. Riley calls his friend Delilah, a Kuvasz, to run after him. She finds him in a light alley and explains why she was chasing him. As the other members of the gang are walking down the street, they see, what they call, the "Blood red van" and hide. Shadow asks what it is for and Riley explains it takes dogs of the streets to a place called the lab. After it passes, Shadow asks Riley if he can help him and Sassy find a golden bridge, which he remembers passing on the way there. Riley explains that he could not because a bridge means cars and cars means humans and he does not trust humans. So they thank him for his help and head off to look for the bridge themselves. Meanwhile, Delilah and Chance are walking in the park. He explains why they are in the city and when he asks her why Riley does not like humans she explains that he was abandoned as a puppy and decided to make a home for other stray dogs to protect them from all humans. Chance realizes he has fallen in love with Delilah and they head out of the park. Later while walking down a street Pete and Ashcan notice Shadow and Sassy walking down it too. They plan to jump at them but miss their chance. Round the corner Shadow sees a house on fire and remembers it holds that little boy named Tucker and his cat. Realizing they are still in there he runs in through the basement window and looks for them. Sassy goes in after him and looks for the kitten. Shadow comes out a few moments later with Tucker right behind him, then Sassy appears with the kitten. Tucker thanks them and they continue on. As they cross the street Riley and his gang tell them that they did a great job rescuing the boy and kitten and say they can stay with him until they find Chance. As they return to the gang's hideout they see Delilah and Chance already there. Riley tries to explain that they are different but they will not listen and head outside. The next day, Chance sees a tire and begins to chew on it but does not notice the "Blood red van" driving through the gates. While all the other dogs are inside, Chance is captured and driven to the lab. While there the van is stopped by the gang, Chance and the other dogs are set free, and it reverses into the river. Delilah then explains to Chance that Riley is right and they could not be together. He gets upset and runs off. By this time, Riley has told Shadow if humans mean that much to him he will take them to the bridge. On their way home before crossing the bridge they are ambushed by Ashcan and Pete but Chance appears and fights them off. They cross the bridge and are found by their owners on a road and return home but Chance is still upset about Delilah but then he sees her appear from around the corner and they are reunited. Bob agrees she can stay, much to Chance's glee, and they continue with their picnic. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Celebi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, The Flying Dutchman, Sebastian, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Jack Skellington, The Wizard Empire, The Fratellis, The Machine, Team Rocket, Dick Dastardly, The Horned King, Creeper, Pete, Scar, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Oogie Boogie, Constantine, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Icy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Shere Khan, The Carnotaurs, Makunga, Saddam Hussein, Satan, and Plankton guest star in this film. *Like Daniel Esposito's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, Thumbelina, the Pokèmon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Mickey Mouse films, the Yogi Bear films, Dinosaur, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, Brother Bear ''1 and 2, ''The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, The Lion King films, The Goonies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Free Willy 1-3, Cats Don't Dance, Dumbo, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Brave Little Toaster films, The Swan Princess films, An American Tail films, The Muppets films, Oliver & Company, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. *Also like in Daniel Esposito's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, the guest villains will be split in two two different groups: the human villains alongside Creeper and Muttley will work for Jack and Ralph and most of the animal villains will work for Ashcan and Pete. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815 Category:Sequel films